It Wasn't Destroyed After All
by MollyBaggins
Summary: Gwii Harfoot dreams about an elderly wizard Gandalf the White who takes her on an adventure of a life time!
1. Chapter 1

The lush green grass was warmed by the golden sun that had been giving off warm sunshine. Beautiful pink carnations were now in full bloom, making the hill-side look more lively than it had ever been. Little blue and brown birds peered on the branches of healthy trees and sang a most glorious song.

Gwii blinked as she saw a purple, black-spotted butterfly flutter right by her noise. The young hobbit giggled and sat down - for she had been laying down before. She sat with her arms propping herself up in an half-laying half-sitting position. She crossed her ankles and then sat down again.

She could her the soft humming- or what seemed like humming from where she was- of hobbits down walking around chattering and whistling; even some were shouting lyrics from songs. But all these sounds that would have annoyed any other race, made hobbits happy and cheerful.

Gwii slowly shut her eyes and passed into a deep, deep slumber. When she awoke in her dream, her surroundings were much the same, making it feel not like a dream at all. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. It felt like she had been asleep for hours and hours; but really it hadn't been any time at all.

Gwii stood up now remembering that her family must be looking for her by now. But just as Gwii was going down the hill, a sound made her stop. It was the sound of horse hoofs. And then a whinny. Gwii was going to turn around again and walk back down the hill- thinking it was just a farmer's horse- when she saw an elderly figure in a white robe riding on the horse. He blocked the sun from her view, making it look like lights were beaming from his back, looking like he was of some importance.

"Gwii Harfoot?" the man asked dismounting his horse.

"Yes?" said Gwii shaking a bit for the man was quite tall, even from a small hobbit's point of view!

"Ah, good! Oh, yes!- I am Gandalf the White; and I have come in search for you."

Gwii gulped. "Me? But, why?"

"Oh yes, I suppose that would be helpful," the old man grinned. (Which later Gwii found out that he was a wizard.)

"I have come to get you for the council." he added.

"Council? But, what council, sir?"

"You didn't receive word for Lord Elrond?"

"Um, Lord Elrond? Sir, I do think you're mistaken."

"Me?! Mistaken?! Young hobbit-" Gandalf started to kneel down- "a wizard is never mistaken."

"Oh…" Gwii mumbled. Just then, Gandalf stood up and motioned for his horse to come forwards.

"You see, have you ever heard of the One Ring?" Gwii shook her head. "Ah, well, it is the center of all evil. Forged by the great Sauron himself. Once, when I was only a grey, I set out with eight others. Four were hobbits like yourself, two were on men, one of elf and dwarf. We were called, the Fellowship of the Ring. You see, once, we had all thought it was destroyed, but it wasn't after all.

"We received word from Lord Elrond from Rivendell, that the Ring had been found by another wizard. By one no-one had ever of before. He had found the ring and had put it on. Now he was the keeper of the ring."

"That's a depressing story, but what does that have with me?" asked young Gwii.

"You my dear hobbit-child, are called to Rivendell to be part of the new council!" said Gandalf.

"It is a three day ride from here," said Gandalf mounting his horse, Shadow-Fax.

Me, but why me? I haven't done anything noble, or heroic. Why should anyone choose a common hobbit-child like me? These thoughts crept into Gwii's mind until they were interrupted by the wizard's voice.

"Are you coming?" he grinned.

"Oh," she gazed back at some smoke that drifted into the sky from her chimney. "I- I guess so." Gwii took the gentle, rough hand of the wizard and mounted the horse behind Gandalf. Then, the wizard made a clicking sound and the white stallion was off!


	2. Chapter 2

The first hour was the hardest for young Gwii. She had never ridden over four miles in her life. The ride was bumpy, but she didn't mind that so much. When it became sun-set, they did not stop, they kept journeying onward towards Rivendell.

Gandalf liked this hobbit because she did not ask hardly any questions during that first journeying day. She was a pleasant, quite hobbit which he liked. In fact, she was smallest hobbit he had ever seen in his enter life that at least wasn't a baby.

It was soon dark, and they had stopped near an inn. This inn was unknown to Gwii. It was called, the Moonlight Crescent. A very un-hobbit-ish name. Shadow-Fax stopped in front of the large wooden gate. A small fat man- who was not a hobbit however- carried a lit lantern in one hand, walked over to Shadow-Fax and the dismounting passengers.

"Good evening, sir." Gandalf said helping the tired hobbit-child down from his horse.

"Are you looking to stay at the inn tonight?" the man almost shouted.

"Yes, yes we are indee-"

"Well, you better hurry then because the rooms are selling like nothing you've ever seen before. They say someone very special is coming to this very in tonight. So if I were yous, I would hurry." Gandalf nodded and took the hand on young Gwii. She trudged behind the elder wizard and they soon bother entered the inn. The door creeked loudly but it was hardly noticeable with all the loud noises filling the small in.

When Gwii heard the noises her sleepiness almost completely disappeared. She was trying very hard to follow behind the tall wizard. She bumped into many different people who hardly even noticed Gwii because she was so small.

Finally- after what seemed like twenty-five minutes of walking- they reached the registering counter, some would call it. Gwii stood right behind Gandalf who couldn't even see over the counter. After five minutes of convincing the owner that they could rent the last room out, Gandalf gave him a golden piece and he walked towards a large door. Gwii trailed behind him as always.

Opening the door and after shut, Gwii nor Gandalf could hear the loud noises of the inn-people. A few feet in front of them were wooden stairs leading towards a long hall. Once they entered into the last room of the hall, Gwii asked her first question on the journey.

"Mr. Gandalf, who was is the special someone that is to be coming here tonight?"

"Hopefully not an enemy." replied Gandalf.

"Yes. That would be bad." Gwii plopped down on the soft bed and immediately fell into another deep slumber. But of course, she was still in her dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwii woke up to find Gandalf gone and that it was still dark. Jumping up off the bed, Gwii scanned the area and quietly calling his name. She suddenly remembered what the stout little man had said to Gandalf about someone special coming to the inn. So, she walked quietly out the door and into the eerie hall. The floor boards made loud squeaking sounds, and Gwii could now hear the small voices of the inn-people. But all of a sudden, she couldn't hear it them anymore, and everything went extremely quiet. Gwii froze in horror. What had happened? So, she dashed through the hall and down the steps, stopping a few feet in front of the door which Gandalf and herself had passed through only mere hours ago. There was a small glass window in the center of the door which in order to see out of (in Gwii's case) she had to stand on her tip-toes. Everyone was staring at the door as it flew open. She could see Gandalf back for he was only one smoking a large oak-wood pipe. What Gwii could see made her heart-drop. It was a large black shadowing figure! It looked like something out of a fairytale. The shadow was clothed in black- of course- and was wearing a robe. There were nine of them. The first that entered turned to the bartender and spoke a spell-type language.

But the next thing that happened surprised Gwii: everyone except Gandalf knelt down! The shadowy creature- it's race still unknown to Gwii- drew a sword and started walking towards the wizard Gandalf.

Gandalf stayed unremarkably calm while this was happening. Though Gwii would have gotten up and ran for her life.


End file.
